Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Esodane-Bottomless
Summary: OneShot! Syaoran and Sakura was setup by their friends. Locked them up in a small room, and there they revealed their hidden confessions. Part of The CherryBlossomFiles, although no lemon!


_**The Cherry Blossom Files**_

_**Seven Minutes in Heaven**_

_**By Esodane**_

A/N – Hi guys. I just wanna say I have to thank people for having a very idealistic pop-out of my head. Haha. This is based from real experience, although I kinda tweaked on it. The hell, this is fiction, not real life. Anyway, hope you like it, and yeah, don't dare question me what really happened…

Well, first of all, I would like to thank the person who gave the idea of the game 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. Heck, it was corny, but I got inspired, seriously.

This is no lemon, guys. I didn't want to include lemon since it'll overpower the thing I wanted to portray here, which is good old teenage sweetness and infatuation. Er… inspired by the damn soiree, and yeah, thanks. Sorry guys if I didn't include any lemon here, and to think you were waiting for an awfully horny story from me… well, tough luck guys… maybe next chapter! Promise.

File 6 

**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

Syaoran POV

I heard the door shut slowly, and as it did, the room got darker as it was only lit by candles placed on a table near me… or rather us… I sighed, as I heard her seat down on the floor and hauled an irritated sigh, although I wasn't sure if I, or the room annoyed her. Weirdly, I just laughed, well, probably because a girl I didn't even know and me were set-up to be here alone for seven minutes… Yeah, this was the game, and heck, this is so corny, and we must look stupid sitting on a cushioned floor… Thanks to that damn Tomoyo… Seriously… where do her bizarre ideas come from…? I heard her sigh again, much more annoyed, and then she groaned…

"What does she think of us?" she asked me grimly, "Dogs? Like we're gonna do something here, in this quote-and-quote heaven…" I found it humorous, I mean what she said… Well, I had the same opinion too… how can a badly-fixed room like this be called heaven, I mean chairs were stocked in towers beside us, and the room could be considered mildly musty as there was dirt and smell inside… "Uhhhhhh.." she moaned badly, "This is so awkward," I chuckled a little louder than before and I was sure I certainly got the girl's attention "Why are you laughing?"

Finally! She finally asked… I shook my head, "You're Sakura, right?" I said… Oh please let me be correct… I really wasn't good at memorizing names… I stared at her waiting for an answer, and she just nodded without interest, I continued to stare at her… She looked a little cute, well, maybe I think she looked cute, although I couldn't see her face well, her cheeks peculiarly glimmered in the candlelight… And I was enjoying myself, though remained quiet, but I was kinda upset when she covered her face with her hands and she grunted again, "This is soooo miserable… We're locked up in this dirty room, and its so hot… and god! The music's even bad—"

"You hate RnB?" I asked her, with a smirk on my face. She nodded, "Oh c'mon… RnB is the best,"

"Eww."

"Hell no, its great music, its smooth and jazzy." And I continued, I couldn't stop, what can I do? "And it even has that catchy beat you can dance to…" I explained to her,

"Really…?" she asked sarcastically, and her eyes moped, "Though I kinda think Ciara is a good artist,"

I laughed a little, "Yeah, she is a good artist, maybe even a great one, perhaps." I added, stressing the word 'great'.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows, giving me that whatever look. "Though I still don't like RnB."

I shrugged and exhaled noisily. I changed seating position, and then I felt something rub on my pocket, and thank God it was mints. I grabbed it quickly, but then I handed it to her, trying to smile… "Here? Want?" I asked, and put it in between us. Hell, I didn't even bother thinking why I offered it to her

"Thank you!" she quickly said, and I didn't even laid it yet on the floor she got it from me,

"Err… Are you really that hungry for mints?"

She glared at me, which made her facials even cuter, her locks of hair curling wilder "Are you stupid or something?" I gave her a quizzical glimpse, "Mints can cool you off." She sighed, "I really need it, I don't feel good when its hot, and besides, it tastes good,"

"Hehe, here," my hand swam on my pockets again, "I have ten pieces more," I grinned,

She appreciatively grabbed them and she laughed heartily, "Why do you have so many?", as she generously ate three of them at the same time, having a good time with herself.

I paused to think, "Well, great guys are always prepared." I said wittily, with an evil smile I couldn't control, surely I said that with a more complex meaning, hell, I'm sure it did since the girl threw me a piece of mint-candy hard on the face. What the hell… The candy was almost like stone, and Sakura liked them?

"Hardy har har. Don't flirt with me,"

"Errr?" I voiced out indignantly, "I'm not flirting with you, and you don't even have proof." My words came out twisted and shivering with fun, I guess we're already getting comfortable here.

I stood up and looked right of me, "Pssss… it's really getting hot in here," I wiped off my sweat and began to pace, well, I had to, I absolutely know pacing was the first evidence of being impatient… and I absolutely know, too, that my impatience could lead to more melodramatic results… I quivered slightly; I sincerely didn't want to make Sakura a victim of my impatient wrath… yeah, honestly… "You know what—" I started,

"Yeah?" she asked as a reply,

"I'm getting annoyed too, dang it" I continued, heaving a sigh again, "Why is seven minutes so long, anyways," I commented, smothered already in darn annoyance,

"What can we do?" she said, her voice signaling she already gave up, no one could change Tomoyo's plan when she is already totally in to it…

"Yeah…" Duh… I sat down again on the floor, sighing, really, I'm a good-for-nothing, hopeless guy, who can only sigh at awkward times like this, being locked up in a room with a pretty girl.

"Oi," she tried to get my attention, which I wasn't sure if what she did was a good thing or a bad thing…

"Yep?"

I looked at her, and then she just widened her eyes, "Oh no, nothing… sorry," She looked like she was blushing, as I definitely saw pink hues on her cheeks… or was it just make-up? Or was it just the natural color of her cheeks or something…? In the end of minutes I didn't get the god damn answer since it was dark I could hardly see… I shrugged, "No, what I mean is that…" she unnecessarily looked up at the ceiling, "I just wanna ask you— if—"

"You know what, don't ask if you feel awkward asking it,"

"N—no, its okay, what I mean to say that who do you think is the most—"

"Pretty?" I grinned, definitely sure that was the word. I waited fro a reply, and she nodded with rosy pink flushes,

"Yeah."

"Well…" She really wasn't the fairest of them all, and I didn't want to lie, "Its… its Jen, Sakura." I confessed, forcing a big smile, which I guess was a bad move since she must think its no big deal she asked me a question like that. She must think I must be dense, and I thought she was gonna frown and slap me, but no—

She laughed instead, and she showed an affectionate smile, "Jen huh?" I just kept silent. "Well, she does shine among us…" she sighed, "I mean she has great hair, and she has great skin, and a good face…" Her voice was incredibly weird, "…I mean her eyes are almost lucid-brown, and her nose's well-defined… and she has perfect teeth…" She looked up, "And she's also intelligent and also friendly and nice… No wonder boys go dead for her,"

"Hey, you're really not far away behind from her, Sakura…" I interrupted; beginning to feel at fault saying Jen was the fairest… But hell, I couldn't lie… I mean I could see from Sakura's personality she was the lady who didn't like liars… Maybe she even cursed liars go to hell or something… "Let's just say Jen is special, alright…"

"I— I'm not jealous or anything, Syaoran,"

I put on a suspicious smirk as a reflex, "I know you aren't"

"Tsss…"

"Just kidding," I replied,

"But—" she spoke, "She's still the most popular, Syaoran, I couldn't do anything to make the guy I like fall in love with me, or something… with her near them… and I can't do anything to her since I'm her friend, and so—"

"Shhh." I quieted her down, "Don't speak like that. You're beautiful your own way; in fact, we are all beautiful in our own, unique ways…"

Her eyes looked as if they were utterly wobbly, but I can see her face looked convinced, "You think so?"

"Certainly," I replied straightly,

Sakura sneered, "You're a good counselor, Syaoran."

I laughed, "You don't even know half of me yet."

"Huh?"

I sat closer to her, and then she backed away, "Relax, I won't rape you or something,"

"You were thinking of raping me?"

"Hell no." I could see she felt insulted, "I— I mean because its just mean forcing someone to have sex with you or something, its like your forcing someone to have fake love with you, which is a sin."

"Errrr… and where were we again?"

"Just relax, I'll just do something very suitable to your back." I whispered, and knelt behind her, and laid my hands on her shoulders,

"Oh hell, your hands feel mellow, and I thought you were a little rough…" she said, feeling her body shiver,. I began to push my thumbs on her back delicately, "This is really, really good…" she said, "Much more better than your mints," she commented,

I laughed, "No doubt, they felt like stone when you threw me one on the face minutes ago…"

"God… you're not only a great consultant, you're also good with your hands…" she was breathless,

"That's fact number two, Sakura… I'm a great mini-masseur."

"I can't believe I let a guy do this to me." She commented. I moved my hands further low, "Holy cow." I made it harder, and then I began to pound my fists on her back, "Ahhhhhh" I stopped… Was that a sexy cry… It was so loud, "Oooooops…" she said clumsily,

We heard a dozen laughs outside at the other room, and both of blushed like boiled ham do, "What the hell did you do that for?" I whispered,

She shook her head, and grinned as an excuse, "I'm sorry," She faced me, and then I realized we were both silent, my hands till laid at her back, we looked at each other eye-to-eye… And strange as it sounds, we didn't feel awkward now.

"It's al—"

_Knock.. knock.._

"Thank god!" she exclaimed, and stood up.. I also followed her standing up and then she was about to touch the knob,

"Hey, wait." I said before she could touch anything,

She did stop, "Syaoran?"

Well, I did succeed stopping her before she could do anything, but what am I supposed to do now? "I— er… I just wanna say—"

She shook her head and smiled, and then she welcomed me by lifting her hand, gesturing me to shake hands with her… "Nice to meet you, Syaoran…" she smiled, and she didn't let go of my hand still, "And thank you for the mints, I still have three more, mind you…" she giggled, "I also was ecstatic, your hands worked miracles on my back."

I smiled, "Nice meeting you too, Sakura…" I said tenderly,

She finally moved the knob and opened the door, and then I followed her outside. We then separated paths as I finally spotted my friends, and she casually walked to Tomoyo… I walked to my friends, though still staring at Sakura… "Oi, Syao," Eriol spoke, one of my dudes,

"What?"

"You're so evil… why did we hear that Sakura moan behind the door?" he smirked, and so were the others,

I sweat-dropped, "You mean you heard it…?"

"Aye." He laughed boisterously and shamelessly, "God, we were all near the door, stupid…"

I furiously blushed, the pink crawling and reaching my ears, "Fuck…" My eyes went to Sakura again, and she was also blushing, but I observed she wasn't the only one blushing, Jen too… Oh… now this is fuck… But then, I smiled… I heard my friends talk to me, but their voices were overwhelmed by my thoughts… So what if they heard… There's no shame on that… What I talked about with Sakura was something that was sincere and honest… nothing more and nothing less…

I walked towards Sakura, even if Jen was there I didn't care, even if her friends was there, I ddin't care, "Hey dude!" I heard Eriol and the others say, but I really didn't hear it… I just kept walking to her, and when I reacher Sakura, I offered her a hand, "C'mon, want something to drink? Sakura?" I asked… and expected, she held my hand,

"Sure Syaoran—"

We went away from her group, and went to the table where all the food were placed, but as we did, I passed Jen, slender and tall, looking good in a bronze colored short dress, but it was nothing… even if she was beautiful… I… She looked at me. Yeah, she heard everything… I just glanced at her, and smiled, and she smiled at me too, as she also smiled at Sakura too… But eventually, she was not in our sight, and we were already alone, on the other side of the big room, just beside the pitcher of cola…

"Seven minutes in heaven huh?" I smirked at Sakura, and we both laughed at the idea… Staring at each other, listening to RnB which she didn't even liked, and drinking cola in plastic cups…

00000

A/N – This is a great one right? I know it is… I have to thank again the soiree, and even if the time we had was awkward, I thank the stupid game for the things that became of this one-shot story… I really didn't want to include some lemon here since I thought it must overwhelm the story much, so hope you undertand it, and hope you also understand the fact that you've waited months for my next story, and what I updated in Cherry blossom files was a mushy teenage romance story. Bwahahaha! Consider this food for thought. You have to admit this is a good, sweet one, right?


End file.
